Azula's Story
by Kayla-Ann lol
Summary: This is a stroy of what happend to Azula after she lost her fight to Zuko and Katara. She realizes her ways of gaining power and installing fear was wrong. She makes an effort to change.
1. Why am I Crying?

This took place right after the battle between Azula, Zuko and Katara.

Azula relized she couldn't get out of the chains, Katara tied her in, and stopped releasing fire. She didn't know what to do. She had lost. She then noticed she was crying. For the first time in she didn't know how long, she was crying.

Katara awkwardly turned her head away from Azula. Zuko, on the other hand, just looked at his sister confused. This was the first time that he saw her cry.

'Why am I crying?' Azula thought 'Is it because I lost? No...It's not only that! I am the princess of the Fire Nation and I was about to become the Fire lord! I was supposed to win, not Zuko and certainly not that water nation peasant! I worked hard and grew more powerful everyday and people feard me, as they should have. I worked hard to make father proud of me and to become a strong ruler and now Zuko who was banished and who was feared by no one, is going to take the fire lord title away from me? Could I have been wrong?'

As Azula continued to cry she looked down into a puddle of water and saw her reflection. She did not like what she saw. Her eyes were puffy and her hair was tangled in many places. It wasn't just her apearance that bothered her, it was how weak and vulnerable she looked. The sight of herself like this made her faint.

When Zuko saw her fall onto her side for some reason he was worried and ran to her.

Katara followed as she yelled, "Be careful Zuko!"

Zuko went down to his knees and as he was getting ready to check her pulse he saw her chest go up and down, as a sign that she was still breathing.  
He sighed in relief and turned to Katara and said, "She just fainted."

Katara nodded as she said, "What should we do with her?"

"We'll decide later, for now I'll put her in her room." he answered as he untied her chains

"Are you sure it's safe just to leave her there?" she questioned

"Look at her, Katara, does it look like she has any fight left in her?" he asked staring at his sister.

Katara shock her head no.

"Okay then lets go. Aang and the others should be here soon with news of how his fight with my father went. Hopefully it's good news." Zuko said as he picked up Azula and carried her into the palace.


	2. The Hug

Zuko and Katara stood right outside the palace and watched as Aang and the others landed close to them.

"Aang I'm so glad your okay!" Katara said as she ran into Aangs arms. Aang held her tight.

"Hey what about us?" asked Toph

"Yes I'm glad you, Sokka and Suki are okay too." she said

Zuko stepped forward and asked, "So is my father..."

"No I did not kill him." Aang interrupted, "I took his bending away." Aang stopped as he looked at Zuko and Katara's stunned faces, "Before you say anything, yeah I know it came as a surprise to me too." Aang sightly laughed as he finished his sentence.

"It doesn't matter how Aang did it, what matters is Aang beat that royal pain!" Toph yelled in excitement

"Speaking of royal pains, what happened to Azula? I'm assuming you guys won cause you're standing right here. Sooo?" Sokka asked

"It was a long fight but yeah we did win. Azula past out afterwards and I put her in her room. I figured we could decide what to do with her when you guys got here." Zuko explained

"You just left her there?" Toph asked confused

"Don't worry, In her state she's not going anywhere right now." Azula said reassuring Toph and the others

"That's good. Hey Aang should take away her bending too. That way she can't cause anymore poblems." Sokka suggested

Aang didn't know if that was the right thing to do and turned to Zuko with a questionable look.

"I don't know if that's the best thing to do." said Zuko

"What do you mean?" asked Toph

"Well you see, when I put my sister in here room..."

FLASHBACK

"I'll wait here." Katara said as she opened the door of Azula's room for Zuko.

Zuko walked in and carried Azula to her bed. He placed her down genly. He took on last look at her and started to walk away.

"Zuko?" Azula said softly Zuko turned around and saw Azula sitting up in her bed

"Azula!" Zuko said as he walked closer to his sister. He was shocked to see her awake so soon. When Zuko got close enough Azula reached up and put her arms around him. Zuko could not belive what she was doing. He was frozen. After a the long hug Azula let go and layed back down.

After he realized she had let go he asked, "Azula why did you hug me?"

"Because I never had before." she answered

"Because you never had before? That doesn't..." Zuko stopped talking when he noticed she had fallen asleep. He walked out of his sister's room very confused.

END FLASHBACK

"Wow she actually hugged you? How creppy!" said Toph

"I don't know what's going through her head. Anyway I don't think it's right to take away her bending. She was used by my father just like I was at a point." Zuko stated

"That's different Zuko. There's good in you but not her." Katara yelled

"It hurt but I use to think there wasn't any good in her either. but when she was done hugging me I looked into her eyes and they where different somehow it's hard to explain."

"I understand." said Aang as he interrupted Zuko, "I don't think it's right to take away her bending either. I took away Fire Lord Ozai's bending as a last resort. This gift is not something I should take lightly."

"Ooookay then what do we do with Azula?" asked Sokka

Everyone then turned to Zuko.


	3. I was wrong

It has been two days. Zuko has already been crowned Fire Lord and Azula was still sleeping in her room. She needed the sleep, her mind needed to rest.

Azula finally opened her eyes. 'I'm in my room.' she thought as she rose up and looked around the room 'oh yeah now I remember Zuko carried me here after our fight.' she further thought as she put her hand on her head. 'Why did I hug him? It was the last thing I should have done after I just lost to him and the water nation peasant. It felt nice though. What am I thinking?' She put her head down but then raised it back up 'But it's true it did feel nice. I never hugged my brother before, I never really hugged anyone before, for that matter. I have been squeezed by Ty Lee before but I don't think that counts. I guess I really did loose. What will father think? Anyway I wonder how long I have been sleeping?'

She got out of bed and started to walk to the door. She walked a bit slow because her body was weak from sleeping so long. When she opened the door she saw two guards standing there.

One of the guards knelt down and said, "Princess Azula forgive me but we ask that you stay in your room until one of us brings your brother, Fire Lord Zuko too you."

Her face froze before she said, "Very well then," and shut the door

Azula walked over to her bed and sat down. She was in shock. 'Fire Lord Zuko? So it wasn't just me who lost? Father lost to the Avatar, that's the only way Zuko could be the Fire Lord. I knew that boy Aang was strong but still, I never thought he could actually defeat my father. The Avatar believes in justice and to be a master at bending you must have a kind heart. I always thought that was niave but I was wrong. The Avatar won and my father, who always taught me that power and the fear you held on people was all that mattered, was defeated. Father was wrong. I was wrong. '

Azula felt a tear drop on her hand. 'What's wrong with me, am I crying again? What, I start crying for the first and now I can't stop?' she thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I definitely can't make this apart of my daily routine. Not going to happen.' Azula very lightly laughed as she made sure all the tears in her eyes were gone. 'I can't let Zuko see me crying again. That's right, Zuko's coming! What do I say to him. What is he planning to tell me?'


	4. I'm sorry

Zuko was sitting at a desk looking over documents that he was signing.

"You look busy." Mai said walking in the room.

"Well the work of the Fire Lord is never done." he said as he stood up "But I'm never too busy for you." he moved in to kiss her.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Mai said as she walked into his kiss.  
"So where are Aang and the others? Arn't they usually hanging around the palace?" She asked "Yes but they went to visit Katara's father. They didn't say bye because they'll be back soon."

"Oh I see. Anyway I was wondering if you had some free time that maybe, you and I could go on a walk together. How bout it?" asked Mai

Zuko smiled and said, "That sounds..."

"Fire Lord Zuko sorry to interrupt but your sister has awaken." a guard stated as he walked in and bowed

"Come on lets go see her." Mai said as she started to walk forward.

"No Mai." Zuko said grabbing her hand "I need to talk to her alone first."

Mai stepped back and nodded her head in agreement. Zuko took a deep breath and walked to her sister's room. When he arrived he took a pause and slowly opened the door. He saw Azula sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I see you're Fire Lord now. I guess I should congratulate you." Azula said as she looked down at her lap

"Are you disappointed?" Zuko asked as he walked over to her

"Now that's a dumb question." she said as she raised an eyebrow

"I don't think it's so dumb, seeing as how you gave me that hug knowing that you lost." Zuko said with a slight smile

"Now when I hugged you I was delirious, you should know I past out right after I did it." She said making an excuse fast

"Right." He said waving her off "Anyway Azula, You have been sleeping for two days and there are some things I have to tell you. First off Aang, the Avatar defeated father."

"Yeah I kind of figured that first one out." She said cockily

"As I was saying. He defeated father by taking his bending away."

"What? Since when could he do that?" Azula said fearfully

"It's a new ability Aang has. Zuko went on to say, "Father is in prison now."

"I see. So is that where you're going to send me?" Azula asked calmly

"No I want you to stay here, in the palace, under my supervision. I already discussed it with The Avatar and the rest of his group. Not all of them were for it but it's my decision and I don't think prison is the right place for you. You may not want to admit it but you were used by our father and part of that is not your fault" answered Zuko.

Azula felt a knot in her stomach and she stared at her brother.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked?

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want me to be anywhere near you when I almost killed you?" she yelled.

Zuko couldn't believe it, he actually heard remorse in her voice.

"Because..." he started to say as he sat on her bed and put his arms around her. "Because your my sister."

Azula put her arms around him and started to cry as she said, "I'm sorry Zuko, I'm sorry for everything. I know you probably can't forgive me but I have to say it anyway!"

Zuko shock his head, "No Azula you're wrong, I can forgive you. That's one of the things uncle taught me was how to forgive"

When Azula was done crying she slowly pulled out of her brother's hugg. As she wiped away her tears she said, "I told myself before I would stop crying and now here I am again."

"I think you needed to let it out there is no shame in that. If mother could see you now she would... That's another thing I have to tell you." Zuko said sadly "I went to ask Father where mother is but he said there is no use, that she's gone forever."

"Zuko I'm sure one day we'll see here again." Azula said

"Wow Azula first you apologize to me then you try to make me feel better about mother." he said smiling

"Yeah well don't get use to it, sure I can have some moments like this but..." she said as she crossed her arms, "I'm still your sister and that entitles me to be annoying and bossy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said as he laughed and got off the bed. "So I bet your hungry, you want to come down and get something to eat?"

"Not right now." she said. "First I have to take a bath and change. So I'll see you later."

"Okay" He said as he walked out of her room.

After Azula took a long bath and changed he clothes she walked back to her room. She was drying her hair with a towel and couldn't see that well.

"Well it's nice to see you up and about." Azula heard a voice say.

When she removed the towel she saw Mai sitting on her bed. Both of them stared at eachother.


	5. Mai

"Mai." Azula said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah hey." Mai said as she got off Azula's bed and started walking towards her.

"Hey." Azula said not knowing what else to say.

"So?"

"So what?" Azula asked

"Well Zuko told me how you apologized to him. I didn't know that was something you were capable of."

"I didn't either." Azula said as she walked to the mirror and started to brush her newly wash hair.

"Well how about you prove me wrong and apologize to me as well. I know if you apologized to Zuko you must know you owe me the same."

She slamed the brush down and turned to her and yelled, "Why should I tell you sorry? If I do you'll just forgive me like Zuko did and I don't deserve it."

"Wow just listen to you. You still think you know it all. What makes you think I'm going to forgive you?" Mai said with a smirk.

"Fine then Mai..." she paused and then took a deep breath to continue, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you choose between Zuko and our friendship. At the time I thought you were betraying me but, I was wrong, I was the one who was betraying you."

"I forgive you." Mai said as she crossed her arms.

"But you said..."

"I said you didn't know if I would. Anyway it's up to the person you're apologizing to if they want to forgive you. Sorry Azula, I know you like to be in control but you don't get to make that decision. Besides we've been friends since childhood that's got to count for something."

"So you still consider us friends?"

"duh!"

"I'm glad Mai. I thought I lost all my friends. Speaking of, what happened to Ty Lee?"

Mai started laughing "What is it?" Azula asked.

"You'll get a kick out of this, she's a Kyoshi Warrior now."

"Our Ty Lee? A Kyoshi Warrior? For real, she's not just posing as one again?"

"No, she's legit."

"Well I'm very happy for her."

Both of the girls looked at eachother and started laughing.

Zuko walked in and saw his sister and his girlfriend laughing.

"It looks like you two are good again." He anounced as he iterrupted their laughing.

"Yeah I guess so." Mai said.

"Well that's great. I got news though Aang and the others are here and I think we should all have dinner together.

"Won't that be more then a little bit awkward?" Azula poined out.

"I guess it will be but you're not going anywhere and they are my friends, you guys got to get use to eachother sooner or later."

"I guess your right. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay. Mai, are you coming?" he asked

"I'll come down with Azula."

"Okay." Zuko said as he left and closed the door.

"Thanks Mai, it will be easier to go down there with you." Azula said as she put her hair up.

"No problem. I'm ready when you are."


	6. New Fire Bending Teacher?

"Hey guys welcome back." Zuko said as he greeted Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph.

"Sorry Suki couldn't be here. She training with the Kyoshi Warriors." Sokka said

"Oh that's okay we'll see her some other time."

"So is Azula still sleeping?" Katara asked.

"No. She woke up this afternoon." answered Zuko. "Her and Mai are coming down shortly and she's joining us for dinner."

"I still think this is a bad idea! She souldn't be here. Aang should take her bendng away and she should be in prison."

"Katara, I already said I'm not doing that unless I feel it's very necessary." Aang said in a calm voice.

"It is necessary! She served under Fire Lord Ozai's and..."

"So did I, remember?" Zuko said interrupting Katara's yelling. "So did Mai, Ty Lee and many others. You want all those people to have there bending taken away and to go to prison?"

"That's not that same. I think all those people are sorry and realize what they have done wrong!"

"My sister realizes it too!"

"How do you know that Zuko?" Aang asked

"When she woke up she apologized for what she has done. I believe she was being sincere. I think when she lost that fight against me and Katara she realized her ways of doing things weren't right. I can tell she's greatful for me letting her stay here and not sending her away and she's not going to do anything to ruin that."

"Sparky, Are you sure you're talking about the same Azula?" Toph asked lightening the mood a little.

"I know it's strange but I'm telling the truth, she really did say she was sorry."

"It sounds like she's trying to change. I think we should give her a chance." Aang said.

"Well I guess if your story's true Zuko, then I suppose Aang is right and we should give her a chance." Katara finally agreed.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko said relieved.

After a couple minutes Mai and Azula walked into the room.

Everyone was quiet until Mai broke the silence and said, "Thanks a lot for saying bye to me the last time you guys left. How rude!"

"Sorry Mai. We knew we would be back soon so we figured it didn't matter." Aang said apologetically.

"I know Zuko told me. Don't worry I was only kidding." Mai said laughing.

"So look who's finally awake. It's Sleeping Azula." Toph frankly said. "Why were you sleeping that long anway?"

"Before then I hadn't had any sleep in a few days. So I guess I needed it." Azula admitted.

"Well you guys look hungry. Should we all go to the dining area?" Zuko suggested.

Everyone walked to the dinning area. On one side of the table sat Azula, Zuko and Mai and on the other sat Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph. The servants brought out the food and everyone began to eat.

"So Aang you mentioned a while ago you wanted to start your training again right?" Zuko asked to start a conversation.

"Yeah. After all I am the Avatar, and I still have a long way to go before I truly master the fou elements. If I'm serious and have good teachers, it shouldn't take me that long."

Toph snorted. "You have the attention span of a gnat-fly. I'll be surprised if it takes you less than twenty years!"

"Toph! Is that any way to support a friend?" Katara scolded.

"Just calling them like I see them." Toph replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, there will be no slacking off when it comes to Aang's firebending lessons." Zuko said. "I am a very strict taskmaster."

"Wait a moment." Azula said raising her head. "You were the Avatar's firebending teacher?"

"Of course." Zuko answered. "Who did you think it was?"

"I don't know, maybe someone with a little more skill." Azula said smiling.

Toph and Sokka started to laugh.

"Hey I'm a good teacher." Zuko stated.

"Lets see about that." Azula turned to Aang. In an imperiouse tone, she said, "Show me the first Dragon's Breath from."

"I'm eating right..." Aang's words were cut off by Azula's glare. Utterly confused but not wanting to further upset the Fire Princess, Aang leaped out of his seat into a basic firebending stance and began the kata. When he was done he sat back done and waited for Azula's remarks.

A few secconds later, Azula gave a heavy sigh and said, "Oh Agni, I thought my brother would have taught you better than that. Your strikes are too stiff, your timing's off, and you completely butchered the finishing move."

"Azula, we all know that you're a firebending genius. You don't have to shove it in my face." Zuko said.

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I'm just giving some pointers and I was thinking maybe I could help Aang with his firebending at times. You are the Fire Lord now, sometimes you'll be to bussy to help him train, so I could step in then."

Zuko just turn to Aang and with out saying it he was asking 'what do you think?'

"You want to help me with my firebending Azula?" Aang asked

"Yeah, why would you want to help?" Katara snapped. "You've been against Aang all this time."

"It's hard to say this but I admit I was wrong. If the Avatar wasn't meant to succeed, he wouldn't have gotten this far. When he masters all the elements I want to be able to say I helped him and feel proud, instead of saying I fought against him." Azula then looked up at Aang. "So how about it Aang?"

"How can I say no after all that? Yes Azula it would be great if you help me with my firebending. Now I will have two excellent firebending teachers."

"Thanks Aang." Azula said.

Azula and Zuko smiled at eachother and then continued eating. Everyone at the table finally realized Azula has changed.


End file.
